The Wish Of A White Rose
by Tailsic
Summary: Sonic totally loses it in front of Amy, Amy runs away from Sonic crying and run into Shadow ,who of all people try to cheer her up, now Amy fines herself thing if she really love Sonic or does she love Shadow. ShadowxAmy
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday a afternoon, and Amy Rose was waiting at Al burger joint for her favorite blue hedgehog to come for a bite.

"Ok, it 3:29, Sonic should be here and 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" at that monit Sonic appear in from of Al place.

"Man I'm hungry, Sonic said rubbing his stomach, "So belly what are you in a mood for" his stomach growls, "Ah Chili dog wise choose belly".

"SSSSSONICCCCC".

"Oh no, please don't let it be her" Sonic said has Amy tackle him.

"Oh Sonic I been waiting for you, like forever, now let's go on are date" Amy said grabbing Sonic.

"Amy, I'm not in a mood for all this, just want to eat".

"Ok, let go eat at fancy Restaurant".

"But I want to eat here".

"No you don't, you want go to a nice Restaurant, with candle lights and romantic music" Amy said as Sonic pull his arm away from Amy.

"AMY, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP" Sonic said.

"Bbbbbut Sonic" Amy said.

"NO MORE AMY, I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE, YOUR JUST SO ANNOYING, GET THIS THOUGHT THAT THICK SHULK, I DON'T LIKE YOU, AND I NEVER WILL, I'M STARTING TO REGET EVER SAVING YOU FROM EGGMAN IN THE FIRST PLACE, I SHOULDN'T LET EGGMAN DID WHATEVER HE WAS GOING TO DO WITH YOU" Sonic shouted at Amy.

"Sonic, you don't really mean that" Amy said shaking and fear of Sonic.

"AMY, I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE FOR EVER, NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE" Sonic said as Amy ran away from him.

Amy ran as far as she can to get away Station Square and Sonic, she ran deep into a dark forest until she trip and left on the ground, after that she curled next to a tree and cried her heart out.

"How can Sonic said that to me" Amy cried.

"Amy, what are you going here all bye yourself" a voice said.

"Uh, who's there" she said freighting. Shadow jumps down from the tree he was on and landed in front of Amy.

"Oh Shadow it you, you scared me" Amy said.

"Yeah whatever, so are you going to answer my question" Shadow said.

"Uh".

"What are you doing here all by yourself".

"Sonic said he didn't like me".

"Amy, why do you like him anyway".

"Because he rescues me from Eggman" she said

"So what, Sonic rescues everyone, what make you so different" Shadow said also making Amy cry more, "(Sigh)" "Way to go Shadow, you made her cry even more, man I really suck at trying to cheer people up" Shadow thought.

"Amy, I'm sorry I said that"

"No, your right Shadow, Sonic save hundred of people from Eggman, what make me any different" she said.

"Amy are you hungry" shadow said.

"Uh, why you ask" Amy said.

"Cause I was wandering if you wanted to join me for lunch, my treat" he said, Amy smiled and nobbed her head.

Shadow took Amy back to Station Square were they when to restaurant called Grill, Shadow order a Double Bacon Cheeseburger, and Amy order a Tuna sandwich.

"Thanks for buying my food Shadow" she said.

"No problem Amy, G.U.N. pay me a lot" Shadow said, the two talk for awhile before some goons decided to run there mouth.

"Hey guys look that pink hedgehog back" first goons said.

"Really, man she really needs to get a life" the second one said.

"Yeah, did Sonic tell you to get lost" the third one said.

"She can't even do that one right, hahahahahaha" The last one said Amy started to cry again, after see this Shadow get up any walk to the goons.

"I'm going to ask you nicely to shut your mouth, before I shut it for you" shadow said.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do" The first goons said, Shadow just sigh and P'OWNS the guy in the face, the second guy try to kick Shadow but Shadow ducks and then kicks him in the face, the third dude pulls out a knife and try to stab him, Shadow dodges all the jabs and grab his hand and flip him on his back, the fourth guy just run away.

"Amy come on, I'll take you home" Shadow said as they left.

Shadow walks Amy all the way to her apartment in Station Square.

"Thanks for walking me home Shadow" Amy she as he notice Shadow had a cut on his arm, "Shadow you hurt".

"Uh, oh I guess that guy with the knife did touch me" he said.

"Oh let me take care of that" she said.

"Amy, I'm alright, it no big deal" Shadow said.

"Yes it is, now let me cover it" Amy said as she ripping a part of her dress off and coving Shadow cut up.

"Thank you, I guess" Shadow said.

"No, thank you Shadow" Amy said as she kiss him on the cheek then going into her apartment, Shadow just stood there touching the part of his face Amy kiss.

"Do I like Amy, he said looking at his hand.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Amy couldn't stop herself from thing about Shadow. She found herself paceing back and forth trying to figure out why.

"Come on Amy, what wrong with you today. You like Sonic, so why are you thing about Shadow right now. I mean sure, Shadow took me to a restaurant, while Sonic never took me anywhere. He defends me from the jerks at the restaurant and Sonic shouted at me. But I know he didn't really mean it. (Sigh) What am I going to do" Amy sat down in her chair. "Maybe I should go look for Sonic," Amy goes off to find Sonic.

Amy when to Sonic favorite place Joe's Chili Dog stand, Sonic was there gulfing down Chili dogs.

"Sonic, i need to talk to you for a second" Amy said.

"Ah, Amy just the person I wanted to see. Come here," Sonic said as he grabs Amy arm.

"Sonic, you wanted to see me, does that mean you finally want to date me" as she started jump up for joy.

"Amy, just shut up and by quiet" Sonic said as he take her to the park. They sit down on a park bench and start taking.

"Amy, am sorry I blew up on you like that yesterday, but way do you always do that" Sonic asked.

"Do what Sonic?" Amy said.

"(Sigh), I mean why do you always ask me to take you out, or marry you" Sonic said.

"Because you're my hero Sonic, Am the beautiful damsels in distress, and you're my knight in shiny armor" Amy said.

"Amy, this isn't a fairy tale, you need to grow up" Sonic said.

"But" Amy said before Sonic cut her off.

"No buts Amy, you need to listen to me for once in your life. You need to stop begin so selfish" Sonic said.

"Am selfish?" Amy said.

"Amy, I save you from Eggman because am a hero, I wouldn't be a hero if I didn't" Sonic said, and then Amy starts to remembers what Shadow said to her yesterday.

(Flashback)

"Amy, why do you like him anyway"?

"Because he rescues me from Eggman".

"So what, Sonic rescues everyone, what makes you different" Amy starts to cry more. "(Sigh) Amy I'm sorry I said that".

"No, you right Shadow, Sonic save hundreds from Eggman, what makes me any different" She said.

(End of Flashback)

"Amy, I understand that you really like me, but I don't like you the same way, you need to move on Amy, find yourself a new boyfriend, well that all I wanted to tell you, bye Amy" Sonic leave Amy in the park, as she watch Sonic leave she begins to cry.

After Amy finish cried her heart out, she return to her apartment, and their waiting at the entrance was Shadow.

"Shadow what are you doing here?" Amy asks.

"You're crying again, so I guess that means you spoke with Sonic again" Shadow said.

"He said I should find a new boyfriend, and left me" Amy cried more remembering the moment.

"Amy, get on my back" Shadow said as he turn around.

"What. why?" Amy said.

"I want to show you something" Shadow said.

"Well, ok" Amy get on Shadow back.

"Ok Amy, hold on tight" Shadow grabs her legs and start to run. Shadow then take Amy deeper into Mystic Ruins, until the reach the entrance of a cave.

"Why did you take me to a dark place like this Shadow?" As Shadow puts her down

"Closet your eyes" Shadow said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Just closet your eyes" Amy closet her eyes and Shadow grabs her hand and take her into the cave. They walk for about 5 minutes before Amy got a little nerve.

"Shadow, are we their yet" Amy asked.

"No, not yet" Shadow said.

As they continue Amy starts to wonder about something.

"Shadow, why are you being to nice to me all of a sudden" Amy asked.

"What do you mean" Shadow said.

"You never pay to much attention to me before" Amy said as they stop, "what wrong Shadow".

"Where here, you can open your eyes now" Amy opens her to see the most beautiful sight she ever so in her life, a meadow of glowing white roses.

"Wow Shadow, there so beautiful" Amy said.

"Yeah, they call White Roses, their also know as Moonlight Roses" Shadow said.

"Moonlight Roses" Amy said.

"Hey, Maria told me about this place, when she use to live on Earth" Shadow said.

"Oh I see" Amy said.

"She would always tell me stories about this place, and how if you wish on the right rose and if you're pure of heart, your wish will come true" Shadow said.

"Really" Amy said.

"Well it just a fairy tale, but why don't you give it a try Anyway" Shadow said.

"Ok" Amy closets her eyes and pick on a flower and makes her wish, "I Wish that Sonic will accept me as his girlfriend" Amy wished.

"I don't know" Shadow said.

"WHAT" Amy said surprise thing that Shadow could read minds.

"Your question, I don't know the answer myself" Shadow said.

"Oh" Amy sighed in relief.

"Oh well forget about it. So did you make your wish" Shadow said.

"Yes I did" Amy said.

"Ok, now put it back and the ground, and wait for tomorrow to see if you wish comes true" Shadow said.

Amy puts the flower back in the ground.

"Done" Amy said.

"Ok, lets get out of here then" Shadow grabs her arm again.

"Do I have to closets my eyes again" Amy said.

"No you don't have to, I just want to surprise you, that's all" Shadow said.

"Shadow that's so sweet" Amy kisses him on the cheek as they both walk down the tunnel again, with Shadow fighting back his ability to blush.

End of Chapter


End file.
